Decoy Octopus
Decoy Octopus was a member of FOXHOUND that specialized in impersonation. His disguises were so thorough, that he would even inject the blood of those he impersonated into his own body. Along with the rest of his unit, he went rogue during the Shadow Moses Incident in 2005. Biography Decoy Octopus was born in Mexico. Career Prior to February 2005, Decoy Octopus joined Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND and served under squad leader Liquid Snake. In February 2005, Octopus and the other members of FOXHOUND staged a revolt against the U.S. government on Shadow Moses Island, taking DARPA Chief Donald Anderson and ArmsTech President Kenneth Baker as hostages. After fellow FOXHOUND member Revolver Ocelot tortured Anderson to death, Octopus disguised himself as the DARPA Chief, as part of FOXHOUND's plan to access the island's nuclear weapons. After Anderson's blood was drained from his corpse, Octopus took it into himself to "perfect" his disguise. Disguised as Anderson, Octopus awaited rescue by ex-special forces agent Solid Snake. After Snake gained access to his holding cell, Octopus revealed to him that the terrorists had captured the nuclear-armed Metal Gear REX, and that they needed two detonation codes to activate it. He lied to Snake that the terrorists had successfully obtained Anderson's code, and that they only required President Baker's code to launch REX. The misinformation was intended to trick Snake into arming REX via the PAL system, which FOXHOUND were unable to access. During this time, Octopus had unknowingly become infected by the FOXDIE virus, for which the Pentagon had secretly used Snake as a vector. As Octopus tried to glean further information from Snake regarding the PAL system, he suddenly succumbed to FOXDIE and suffered a heart attack, dying at Snake's feet. Octopus's body was eventually retrieved by fellow FOXHOUND member Vulcan Raven, who later revealed the deception to Snake. Physical traits Described as a "master of disguise," Decoy Octopus would alter his appearance and voice to perfectly match that of the subject he was impersonating, going as far as to take their blood into his body. In his normal appearance, he lacked ears and possessed a flattened nose. According to Revolver Ocelot, Octopus was among the older members of FOXHOUND under Liquid Snake's command.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Revoler Ocelot: "FOXDIE... It killed Octopus and the ArmsTech president... So it's true that it affects older people first." Unconfirmed history Born in Mexico, Decoy Octopus later moved to Hollywood and became a successful actor and SFX artist.Metal Gear Solid Official Mission Handbook, Millennium Books, (1998).Metal Gear Solid by Raymond Benson, Del Rey (2008). "From Mexico, there's Decoy Octopus, a master of disguise. He speaks a dozen languages and is an expert in transforming his appearance."'' Afterwards, he was recruited by the CIA for his exceptional skills in mimicry, where he was assigned to impersonate government VIPs on top secret missions, and requested that the military to give him a full mental deprogramming after missions to avoid becoming mentally confused about his identity. He later left the CIA to join the FOXHOUND unit. Octopus was fluent in a dozen languages. At least some of these languages were French, German, Spanish, and Ebonics. At some point in his life, he had his hairline, cheekbones, jaw, and nasal bones shaved down, and cut off his ears to make disguising himself easier, and had computerized implants which allowed for him to change his voice. Behind the scenes Decoy Octopus (デコイ・オクトパス) appears in Metal Gear Solid, although his normal appearance is only partially visible during a flashback sequence (excluding the profile images in the briefing videos). His actual voice is never heard. He is the only member of FOXHOUND in the game who does not serve as a boss character. Decoy Octopus's place of birth was later revealed in his card in the non-canon game Metal Gear Acid 2. Nothing else about his background is known. Decoy Octopus's "ghost" appears in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, if the player photographs the cargo elevator in the Tank Hangar with the Camera. The image is that of his face portrait from artwork for Metal Gear Solid. He appeared in Versus Battle, where he fought against the Metal Gear Mk. II. Decoy Octopus, or rather, his disguise as Donald Anderson, appears in the Déjà Vu mission for Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. He appears in the animal cage where Chico is held in the main game, although he'll only be shown as Anderson if the player is using either the Classic Snake or Cyborg Ninja skin. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid'' / Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' (mentioned and flashbacks as Donald Anderson; mentioned via In the Darkness of Shadow Moses) *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (flashbacks, ghost and painting as Donald Anderson; ghost and painting are non-canon) *''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' (Déjà Vu mission as Donald Anderson; non-canon) Gallery File:Mgs-decoy-octopus.jpg|Decoy Octopus artwork by Yoji Shinkawa. File:Mgs-sketch-octopus.jpg|Decoy Octopus sketch, used for promotional postcards. File:Donald_Anderson.JPG|The DARPA Chief, whom Octopus impersonated. DecoyOctopus TwinSnakes2.png|Decoy Octopus unmasked. DecoyOctopus TwinSnakes.png|Decoy Octopus unmasked (closeup). Sources * Metal Gear Solid Notes and references Category:MGS Characters Category:Antagonists